


Stargazers = MC:SM Smutshot =

by SquickInk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk
Summary: Nell and Emily had started dating the past three months and their relationship is as strong as ever. But, one thing bothering Emily for awhile, the part on where she wants to take her relationship with Nell to the next level and has been wanting to ask her about it, but couldn't due to fear.But tonight was the night she finally confessed...
Relationships: Nell/Emily (Minecraft Story Mode)





	Stargazers = MC:SM Smutshot =

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first work here on ao3 with Minecraft: Story Mode. I have written smuts in my free time, just never finished them at all, except this one for some reason. In one night. Anyways, sorry if my writing is bad since writing is kinda one of my weaker points in creativity. Also if you're wondering why I post my smuts/fanfics quite fast, I usually write them in Google Docs first then post either here or Wattpad first.

**= No POV =**

It was a late summer night. The stars were shining brightly in the dark, beautiful sky. Nell and Emily were stargazing under the starry sky. The two girls have been dating for three months and this was their fourth date. “The stars are very pretty tonight Em!” Nell said to break the silence from outdoors. “Yeah, I guess…” Emily said, trying not to try to give much of a response, Nell smiled and continued to look at the stars. Emily was not talking that often during the night because something was on her mind. 

Emily turned her head towards Nell looking to ask her a question. “Hey Nell, what if we…” But, suddenly she stopped and kinda choked on her words. “Actually, nevermind…”. Emily thought to herself “What if Nell says no and doesn’t want to do it? What if she thinks i’m weird?” Emily thought to herself more with fear. Nell blinked and turned towards Emily, “Em are you okay?” Emily nodded whilst turning a light shade of red.

“Hey Em, can I stay over your place for the night if that’s fine with you?” Nell asked Emily with the night turning into very late at night. “It’s fine Nell that you stay the night with me tonight.” Emily told Nell. The two get into the car, In the car Emily. “Hey Nell? Can I ask you something?” Emily asked her whilst driving to her house, “Yeah Em?” Nell responded in a curious-like tone. “Is it fine, that we take our relationship to the next level? It’s fine if you don’t want to do that.” Emily telling Nell what was on her mind during the time the two girlfriends were stargazing, Nell turning a shade of red and being silent for a while, “Em… why couldn’t you have said that earlier or in the past? I’ve been wanting to take the relationship to the next level also.” Nell confessing to Emily, the same thing she been wanting to have sex with her.

At Emily’s house the two girls walk in the house, making out very deeply. Both Emily and Nell head into Emily’s bedroom, the two girls taking off their clothes, just remaining in their underwear. Emily pinning Nell onto her bed and then furiously kissing Nell, while Nell was new to this and slightly nervous, she knew she could trust Emily. Emily pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva on both of the girls lips.

Emily reaches to Nell’s back and unhooks Nell’s bra and then unhooks her own bra, Emily cupping both of Nell’s small, but not flat breasts and giving them a small squeeze. Nell blushing and looking away. “Nell, are you okay?” Emily asked Nell, from noticing her move her head away. "No dude, it's fine, keep going." Nell could only blush, whilst Emily rubbed her index finger on her striped yellow panties, making her panties wet from her vaginal juices. “Just relax Nell, i’ll try not to make it hurt.” Emily puts her hand under Nell’s panties, and then starts to finger her vagina. Making Nell wetter. “Anh~ E - Em!” Nell moaned from Emily fingering her virgin vagina.

Emily pulls her fingers from Nell’s vagina, leaking vaginal juices from getting fingered, Emily then gets down and then starts to perform cunnilingus on Nell with her tongue, licking her vaginal and arousing Nell, making her moan very loudly. “E - Em! I - I feel this feeling in my stomach!” After three seconds, Nell let out a very loud moan as she came and it squirted into Emily’s mouth, swallowing the cum and licking her lips with the extra cum remaining on her lips.

Emily began to remove her wet blue, frilled panties and then Nell’s striped yellow panties, Emily lifting up Nell’s left leg and then Emily putting her wet vagina touching Nell’s wet vagina, rubbing their wet vagina together. It was pleasurable for the two girls. “A - Ah~!” Nell moaned. Their vaginas were so warm, yet so wet. Giving them both the major sexual pleasure they were getting from scissoring. “Fuck, s - she’s so wet!” Emily moaned and sped up.

“N - Nell~” Emily managed to moan, whilst taking small breaths. Emily picked up the pace and stroked their vaginas while the two were nearing their orgasm. Nell clenched her teeth, to avoid making anymore loud moans. She was loud, but loud enough for the house to hear. “E - Em! I - I - I’m about to…!” The two only moaned as the two came all over Emily’s white, clean bed sheets. Once they were done, they both collapsed on top of each other, catching each other's breaths. Both were messy from their first time, Emily’s twintails untied from her purple hair ties let loose from her hair. Once they calmed down, Emily and Nell leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Nell looked out of Emily’s bedroom window, realizing the sky was sunny out instead of dark. “It’s daytime now? Dude how long where we having sex for?” Nell asked Nell, realizing the time of day. “Guess it’s daytime now. This was our first time.” Emily replying to Nell.


End file.
